The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a system including the semiconductor apparatus.
In recent years, SoC (System-on-a-chip) technology that integrates a circuit capable of providing a plurality of functions into one semiconductor chip has been developed. In the semiconductor apparatus using this SoC technology, the size of the semiconductor apparatus and the operating frequency of the semiconductor apparatus tend to increase.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-023355 and 2009-106097 disclose the technique concerning a power supply apparatus that can control the output voltage to be stable. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220148 discloses a technique concerning the microprocessor capable of reducing the power consumption and increasing the speed.